pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gym Leader Tournament 2
Gym Leader Tournament 2 is the seventh episode in the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 10/14/2015. Story Announcer: And now we’re back! Short delay as we repaired the field, but now our exhibition matches will continue! Match 4 is about to begin! Lt. Surge: Alright! Lt. Surge stands up, pumping his fists as he heads onto the field. Lt. Surge: I’d like to see anyone handle the Surge! Whitney: Then let’s get it on! Whitney runs on to the field, super stoked. Elise: I hope Whitney can do alright. Conway: Assuming she uses Miltank, who is a major powerhouse, I think she’ll be fine. Elise: You never saw Surge battle before. I grew up watching his exhibition matches. He goes all out, only using moves with incredibly high attack power. Referee: And begin! Whitney: Go Miltank! Whitney throws the Pokéball, choosing Miltank. Miltank: Mil mil! Lt. Surge: Raichu, let’s give them the surge! Lt. Surge throws the Pokéball, choosing Raichu. Raichu: Rai, rai! Referee: Johto has the first move! Whitney: Then let’s turn on the charm! Use Attract! Miltank winks its eyes, releasing several pink hearts at Raichu. Lt. Surge: Use Thunder! Raichu fires a powerful Thunder, which destroys the Attract, electrocuting Miltank. Miltank drops to one knee, injured. Whitney: Oh, no fair! Come on Miltank! Use Rollout! Miltank runs forward, jumping and rolling at Raichu. Raichu cocks its fist back, blue energy growing on its fist. Lt. Surge: Focus Punch! Raichu punches Miltank, Miltank stopped hard. Miltank flies back, groaning. Lt. Surge: Now use Volt Tackle! Raichu runs forward, being encased in lightning, it dragging behind. Raichu slams into Miltank, an explosion occurring. Miltank soars high into the air, then crashes down. Referee: Miltank is unable to battle! The winner is Raichu and the victor is Lt. Surge of the Kanto team! Lt. Surge: Yeah baby! Who else wants some? Whitney: Wah! Miltank! Lt. Surge returns Raichu and heads back, as does Whitney with Miltank. Announcer: What a decisive victory! It seems like most of these battles are incredibly one sided. Let’s see if match number 5 is more even! Falkner: We’ll see about that! Falkner walks out, waving to the cheering crowd. Falkner: This match is as good as mine! Koga: Confident. Falkner turns, Koga right in his face. Falkner stumbles backwards. Koga: You are young, full of arrogance. Overestimating your own abilities. Falkner: Don’t worry. I learned the hard way to not overestimate my skills. Koga jumps backwards, flipping to his spot. Announcer: Koga, one of the veteran gym leaders of Kanto, takes on one of the newest gym leaders of Johto. Falkner: Skarmory, let’s go! Falkner throws the Pokéball, choosing Skarmory. Skarmory: Skar! Falkner: I looked up info on all you Kanto gym leaders. I know you’re the Poison master, and those type of attacks do no damage against Steel types! Koga: Hm. Good. Gathering information, can make you a worthy adversary. Golbat. Koga holds a Pokéball up, opening it to choose Golbat. Falkner: A Golbat?! If it’s an aerial battle you want, you’ve come to the right gym leader! Referee: Kanto gets the first move. And, begin! Koga: Golbat, use Sludge Bomb. Golbat spits a Sludge Bomb, which explodes over Skarmory, being washed off its steel armor. Falkner: You wasted your lead with a worthless attack?! Let’s show them an effective move! Steel Wing! Ian: Smart. Harrison: Huh? What is? Ian: He’s luring Falkner into attacking. He’s setting the pace while making Falkner think he is. Skarmory flies in, wings glowing with iron. Golbat’s eyes glow purple, Skarmory’s eyes reflecting it. Skarmory veers to the right, the attack missing. Falkner: What?! Koga: Poison attacks aren’t the only uses of the Poison type. Status conditions, controlling the environment to their own liking. This is the essence of the Poison type. Your Skarmory is now under the effects of Confuse Ray. Skarmory stops, flapping its wings in place, swinging Steel Wing randomly. Some strikes scrape its legs, as Golbat stays in its spot. Falkner: Urgh. We’ll shake it off. Use Swift! Skarmory’s wings glow yellow, as it swings its wings, releasing dozens of yellow energy stars. They fly off, then arc back towards Golbat. Elise: I didn’t know Skarmory could do that! Conway: Swift doesn’t miss. That isn’t Skarmory, but the attack targeting Golbat. Koga: Acrobatics. Golbat flies off, leaving after images as it goes. The Swift follows, as Golbat zooms through the air, Skarmory getting more disoriented. Golbat appears in Skarmory’s face, as the Swift goes through the after image, Swift pounding into Skarmory. The attack knocks Skarmory out of confusion, it howling to the sky. Skarmory: Skarmory! Falkner: Nice try! But you’ll have to do better than that! Air Slash! Skarmory swings its wing, a blade of wind forming and traveling at Golbat. Golbat spits Sludge Bomb, which shatters the Air Slash. Skarmory is hit by the Sludge Bomb again, though it flies out of the explosion. Falkner: Agility to Steel Wing! Skarmory speeds up, striking a Golbat after image with Steel Wing. Golbat flies high into the sky, as Skarmory speeds after it. The two clash several times with Acrobatics and Steel Wing, only their collisions visible. Elise: I didn’t think Koga was so good. Conway: Ian fought him indoors last time. It’s possible that he was too restricted before. Or, he’s gotten stronger. Falkner: That’s the way, Skarmory! Finish it! Koga: Standby. Then Heat Wave. Golbat comes to a stop, as Skarmory charges at it. Golbat’s wings glow red, as it flaps its wings. A wave of red fire wind comes from the flap, it tearing through Skarmory. Skarmory drops like a rock, defeated. Falkner: What?! Referee: Skarmory is unable to battle! The winner is Golbat, and the victor is Koga of the Kanto team! Koga: Good try, boy. But you have much more to learn. Falkner: (In shock) I, I was completely defeated. Thank you for this honor. Falkner returns Skarmory, as Koga returns Golbat. Koga disappears in a puff of smoke, returning to the Kanto side. Falkner heads back to the Johto side. Looking down at Koga is a tall muscular man with no shirt or shoes, his face hidden in the shadows. Announcer: While still one sided, this match was the most entertaining yet! Ian: Huh. Harrison: What? Ian: Only a skilled trainer would’ve been able to tell how one sided that one was. That announcer, something’s off about him. Or familiar. Announcer: Now, the sixth match will begin! Misty jumps her way onto the field, as Morty calmly makes his way onto the field. Ian: A battle between Koga and Morty would’ve been good. They battle the same way. Misty: Alright, Morty! You may have a strong reputation, but I believe that my water power will take you down! Morty: I like your passion. Enthusiastic. Let’s see if you can handle it. Misdreavus. He throws the Pokéball, choosing Misdreavus. Misdreavus: Mis, mis. Misty: Starmie! Let’s go! Misty chooses Starmie. Starmie: Kuu! Referee: Kanto has the first move. And begin! Misty: Starmie, use Thunderbolt! Starmie sparks with electricity, firing Thunderbolt. Misdreavus drifts up at an angle, dodging. Misdreavus forms a sphere of darkness, firing Shadow Ball. Misty: Dodge, and use Gyro Ball! Starmie spins and dodges Shadow Ball, being surrounded by a silver ring. It slams into Misdreavus, landing on its feet. Misdreavus catches itself, then tackles Starmie at a blinding speed, the two glowing white. Starmie stumbles back, weakened, while Misdreavus is healed. Conway: Misdreavus’ Pain Split. Always deadly. Misty: Water Pulse! Morty: Shadow Ball. Starmie glows blue, forming a large sphere of water. Starmie fires Water Pulse, as Misdreavus shoots Shadow Ball, which penetrates Water Pulse and makes it to the other side. Starmie is hit hard, panting. Misty: Hang in there Starmie! Use Recover! Morty: Confuse Ray. Starmie glows yellow with Recover, as Misdreavus releases a bright light. Starmie is confused, stopping the Recover. Starmie stumbles around, as Misdreavus fires another Shadow Ball. Starmie is hit, and drops. Referee: Starmie is unable to battle! The winner is Misdreavus, and the victor is Morty of the Johto team! Morty brushes his hair aside, as he walks back to the Johto leader section, Misdreavus following. Misty returns Starmie, heading back over to the Kanto side. Announcer: And Johto takes back control of the flow! It’s now a tie between the teams with each side having 3 victories. And now, match seven, the last before the captain’s battle! Erika walks onto the field gracefully, as Chuck storms the field. Chuck: Yeah! Let’s get them! Erika: Such a repugnant man. Vileplume, go. Erika chooses Vileplume, which has single, large dots on each of her flower petals. Vileplume: Vile! Chuck: Ah! I have just the thing for that! Go, Heracross! Chuck chooses Heracross. Heracross: Hera! Referee: Johto has the first move. And begin! Chuck: Power through with Megahorn! Heracross flies forward, horn glowing bright green. Heracross slams Megahorn into a green force field that extends from Vileplume. Chuck: Protect?! Erika: Now hit it with Stun Spore. Vileplume expels Stun Spore from its flower, burying Heracross in yellow spores. Heracross howls to the air, glowing with a crimson aura. Chuck: Oh yeah! There’s our Guts ability! Close Combat! Heracross strikes Vileplume with a barrage of strikes, using his horns, arms and legs to ram into Vileplume. Erika: Giga Drain. Vileplume releases several green energy streams, hitting Heracross and draining his energy. Heracross pushes through, approaching Vileplume. Chuck: Heracross, Megahorn! Heracross slams Megahorn into Vileplume’s flower, it taking the damage. Vileplume drops, defeated. Referee: Vileplume is unable to battle! The winner is Heracross and the victor is Chuck of the Johto Team! Chuck: Power! Heracross: Hera! Announcer: And that puts Johto in the lead, with four wins to three! The last match between the captains will see whether this exhibition match is a tie or a victory for Johto! Main Events * Erika's Gloom is revealed to have evolved into Vileplume, and that it's female. * Chuck's Heracross' ability is revealed to be Guts. * Johto leads 4-3. * Ian notices something off about the tournament. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Harrison * Announcer * Referee * Brock * Misty * Erica * Koga * Blaine * Lt. Surge * Giovanni * Franklin * Falkner * Bugsy * Whitney * Morty * Chuck * Jasmine * Pryce * Clair Pokémon * Miltank (Whitney's) * Raichu (Lt. Surge's) * Skarmory (Falkner's) * Golbat (Koga's) * Misdreavus (Morty's) * Starmie (Misty's) * Vileplume (Erika's) * Heracross (Chuck's) Trivia * Erika is the only Kanto gym leader to reveal her Pokémon first in this episode. * Ian notices something off about the tournament, specifically the announcer. This sets up for the next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader Tournament Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Conference